herofandomcom-20200223-history
Genie (Disney)
The Genie is the tritagonist from Aladdin. He was portrayed by the late Robin Williams in the first film. After a contract dispute between Williams and the Walt Disney Company, Dan Castellaneta voiced the Genie throughout the direct-to-video feature The Return of Jafar, as well as the television series, before Williams reprised the role for the final installment, Aladdin and the King of Thieves, as well for the character's own mini-series, Great Minds Think for Themselves. Castellaneta voiced the Genie in the Kingdom Hearts ''series of video games by Square Enix and Disney Interactive Studios. In 2008, Jim Meskemin now currently voices The Genie in ''Disney Think Fast video game before Robin Williams died in 2014. As well as largely driving the plot in the first movie, the Genie serves as comic relief in each of his appearances. He is shown to have unlimited shapeshifting abilities, which allow for many and varied sight gags. The Genie's supernatural abilities permit him to break the fourth wall, as well as parody real-life people and popular culture completely outside of the boundaries of the fictional universe in which he is contained. Not only can he make extra-canonical references, but the other characters even know what he is talking about (for example, when he turned his head into Pinocchio's head, complete with his signature elongated nose, to imply that he thought Aladdin was lying about his promise to free the Genie, Aladdin know enough about the story of Pinnochio to push his nose back in). From his appearances in the Aladdin franchise, it seems that Genie can turn himself, and also other people and animals, into anything he pleases. Williams is responsible for most of these because he improvised many of the lines in the film. However, even though Robin Williams is credited with most of this, it is still a trait shared by all genies in the Aladdin universe, including Jafar, after being turned into a genie (as demonstrated in his song "You're Only Second Rate"), as well as a female genie from the TV series that Genie falls in love with. Appearances ''Aladdin'' The Genie first appears in Aladdin, where he is released from a magical oil lamp by the titular character in the collapsed Cave of Wonders. After he reveals that he can grant three wishes, Aladdin knowing that Genie would only grant his wish to get out of the cave, if he used one of his wishes, dupes him into freeing Aladdin and Abu from the cave without using a wish. At a faraway oasis, the Genie is shocked when he finds that Aladdin didn't use his first wish to get out of the cave and reluctantly agrees to let Aladdin's first wish to be spared. Asked by Aladdin what he would wish for, the Genie admits he would wish for freedom, since he is a prisoner to his lamp and must follow the orders of the lamp's master (Aladdin). After accepting a promise from Aladdin that Aladdin would use the third wish to set the Genie free, the Genie grants Aladdin his first wish: making him a prince so he can marry Jasmine. The Genie goes into hiding after leading a parade to the Agrabah palace. The Genie is released again when Aladdin is shackled, gagged, and thrown off a cliff into the ocean by Jafar's guards. The Genie rescues Aladdin as the second wish after liberally interpreting Aladdin's nodding head. Later, Genie has a falling out with Aladdin when he starts to think he may have to break his promise to use the third wish, out of fear of what will happen should someone find out he isn't royalty. The Genie's lamp is later stolen and delivered to Jafar by Iago, making Jafar Genie's new master. The Genie has no choice but to grant Jafar's first and second wish to become Sultan of Agrabah and the world's most powerful sorcerer. He is then made a slave with no purpose in life but to entertain the sadistic Jafar by tormenting the former Sultan. During the final fight between Aladdin and Jafar, the Genie is forced to grant Jafar's final wish to become an all-powerful Genie when Aladdin convinces him to do so. However, as they both know, the fulfillment of this wish causes Jafar to be imprisoned in a lamp of his own, which the Genie hurls into the desert, freeing Agrabah from his tyranny. While the Genie is now more than willing to sacrifice his freedom in order to allow Aladdin to be with Jasmine, Aladdin decides to live up to his original promise and uses his final wish to free Genie from his lamp's power, much to the latter's surprise and happiness. Aladdin still gets to marry Jasmine, as the Sultan is touched by the young couple's love for one another, so he changes the law so the princess can marry whomever she pleases. The now-free Genie leaves Agrabah to explore the world. ''The Return of Jafar'' In the sequel Genie returns to Agrabah, deciding that the world is not all that great without his friends to share it with. He tells Aladdin and Jasmine that he is no longer as powerful as he once was because free genies are not as strong as genies bound by lamps. Instead of having phenomenal cosmic powers with an itty bitty living space, he now has "semi-phenomenal, nearly cosmic powers" and is as free as a bird. Despite the fact that he lost some of his power when he was freed, he still appears to be roughly as powerful as Jafar is in the first film after he makes his second wish and becomes the most powerful sorcerer in the world. He can fly, shape shift, conjure things out of thin air, and make them disappear. That night, when Jasmine gets angry at Aladdin for hiding from her the fact that he brought Iago back to the palace, Genie convinces Iago to help get Aladdin and Jasmine back together. Later, he is confronted by Jafar and imprisoned alongside Abu. Jafar is able to do this because he was still bound by his lamp and thus had access to all the power that came with it. If Jafar had been freed from his lamp by Abis Mal, his power would have been downgraded and he would have most likely been just as powerful as Genie. After being freed from Jafar's imprisonment by a morally confused Iago, Genie saves Aladdin from being executed by the palace guards, who Jafar had tricked into believing that Aladdin had murdered the Sultan. Together they decide that Jafar must be stopped once and for all and Genie says that the only way to destroy Jafar is to destroy his lamp. Genie later attempts to discreetly grab Jafar's lamp, but is unable to do so. When Aladdin attempts to grab the lamp in front of Jafar, Jafar blows him out of the thrown room into the palace garden, and Genie saves Aladdin from serious injury by catching him when he falls. He then assists Aladdin in the final battle against Jafar by shape shifting into Aladdin in an attempt to distract him while Aladdin grabs his lamp. However, Jafar catches on in time to stop Aladdin from reaching his lamp. Fortunately the reformed Iago manages to kick Jafar's lamp into lava, thus destroying Jafar. While this happens, Genie saves Jasmine and Abu from a dangerous situation as the ground is closing back up. When he finds out that Iago survived the battle, he celebrates by turning into a firework. ''Aladdin: the Series'' Genie has a major supporting role in the Aladdin television series, set between The Return of Jafar and Aladdin and the King of Thieves. In the series, being that his power lowered after his freedom, the villains in the series hold a better chance a succeeding but not extremely. While he beats monsters and saves the day when the heroes are in trouble, he does not do everything for them. Because he lost some of his power when he was freed, he cannot solve every problem that comes up with the snap of a finger, so it is often up to Aladdin and his friends to do their own fighting and save themselves. However, he is still an indispensable member of the group. There are many, many occasions in the TV series where Genie's magic is crucial for the heroes to win and the situation would have been hopeless without him. Despite being freed from the lamp though, Genie still uses it for sleep, and the gang still summon him from it. During the course of the show, Genie meets a love interest, a genie named Eden. Unlike Genie, she still has a master. Several episodes revolve around Genie as well as some recurring series plots. In some episodes Genie is being hunted down by the evil sorcerer Mozenrath so that he can use Genie's powers for evil. Other episode plots involve being chased down by a Genie's natural enemy the Mukhtar who later becomes friends with Genie after Genie saves his life while they are working together towards a common goal. ''Aladdin and the King of Thieves'' In the final chapter, Aladdin and Jasmine are about to wed and the excited Genie spends the morning preparing. He decorates the city and informs the citizens of the special event. He is also Aladdin's best man as well as wedding planner, decorator, valet and more. During the ceremony, Genie and his friends are attacked by the Forty Thieves. Genie battles with ease having the villains retreat. After the dust settles, Genie is with the task of rebuilding and reorganizing the wedding. Aladdin learns they were after a scepter that unleashes an Oracle. The Oracle has the answer to every question and Aladdin uses the opportunity to learn the whereabouts of his father. Genie and the others finds out he's the King of Thieves and while Aladdin goes to find him, Genie stays behind to fix up the wedding pavilion. After time passes, Jasmine begins to worry for Aladdin's safety until Genie comes in and uses a mix of comedy and heart to re-ensure Jasmine of Aladdin's safety and to cheer her up. He and Jasmine spend time planning the theme for the wedding and different outfits to try. That morning, Aladdin and the others arrive with a mysterious man. Genie is told that the man is the King of Thieves. Genie, in shock, uses his high-tech security system to prepare an attack, but is told that the man is Aladdin's father, Cassim. Genie quickly welcomes him into the family. That night, Cassim is exposed as the king of thieves and caught attempting to steal the scepter with Iago. After Razoul alerts the Sultan, he has no choice but to put him behind bars. After requesting from Genie his father's clothes, Aladdin breaks Cassim and Iago out and is ready for the punishment but Genie and Jasmine take up for him having the Sultan forgive and forget. Genie tries to ease Aladdin's anger and convinces him to save his father after he's been double crossed by his former henchman. They go off to an island where lies the Hand of Midas. Genie begins to sink the island while Aladdin and the others battle the thieves and save Cassim. After all is good, Genie attends the wedding and watches as he weeps with happiness as Aladdin and Jasmine fly off on Carpet. During the post-credits scene, Genie appears on the black screen and says "Game over man! Game over!" (a reference to a similar line by the character Hudson from Aliens (1986) before disappearing magically, indicating that the film is the last installment of the Aladdin trilogy. Powers and Abilities *'Reality Warping': Genie is able to bend reality at a whim. *'Shape-Shifting': Genie is capable of limitless shape-shifting abilities. *'Size Manipulation': Genie can change his size. *'Replication': Genie can reduce copies of himself. *'Teleportation': Genie is able to disappear and reappear. *'Appendage Generation': Genie can grow extra body parts such as arms and heads. *'Limb Removal': Genie can remove his his limbs and reanimate them. *'Life Creation': Genie can create animals and people out of thin air. *'Super Strength' He can lift things really huge. Trivia *At the end of the original film when Genie was freed, his cuff bands were removed (the marks of his imprisonment of the lamp). However, he still wears the cuff bands in the sequels and TV series because the animators thought he looked better with them on. Gallery The Genie's funny yell.png|Genie awakening Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4146.jpg|"Ten thousand years will give you such a CRICK IN THE NECK!" aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4738.jpg|"Excuse me? Are you lookin' at me? Did you rub my lamp? Did you wake me up? Did you bring me here? And all of a sudden, you're walkin' out on me?!" Aladdin-disneyscreencaps com-4750.jpg|"I don't think so! Not right now! YOU'RE GETTIN' YOUR WISHES, SO SIT DOWN!!!" Genie Jaw Drop.gif|Genie's jaw drop Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-5259.jpg|Aladdin and Genie shake hands after Aladdin agrees to set him free after his first two wishes. Geniefaceplam.png|Genie facepalming over Aladdin's pathetic attempts to impress Jasmine. Aladdin thanks Genie for saving him from drowning.jpg|Al thanks Genie for saving him from drowning Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-8047.jpg|Aladdin argues with Genie over his lies of being a prince, saying he can't set him free. aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-8341.jpg|"Tonight, the part of Al will be played by a tall, dark, and sinister, UGLY man." The Genie and Aladdin.jpg|"No matter what happens, you'll always be a prince to me!" Genie hug everybody.jpg|"C'MON! BIG GROUP HUG!" Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-1786.jpg|"He's big! He's blue! He's BACK!!" Genie returns from his trip around the world. Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-3461.jpg|"Aha! You do have a heart! An itty bitty one, but it is there!" Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-6136.jpg|Iago struggles to free Genie from the orb Jafar has trapped him in. Genie saves Aladdin from getting beheaded by Razoul.jpg|Genie saves Aladdin from being beheaded at the last second! Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-6420.jpg|"His lamp! You destroy Jafar's lamp, you destroy Jafar!" Aladdin-king-thieves-disneyscreencaps.com-997.jpg|Genie serves as Aladdin's best man for the wedding. aladdin-king-thieves-disneyscreencaps.com-1345.jpg|"I thought the earth wasn't supposed to move until the honeymoon!" The wedding pavilion starts shaking violently. Kingofthieves368.jpg|Genie giving Jasmine hilarious impressions, promising that Aladdin will be back from his journey. Similar Heroes *Donkey (Shrek) *Flabber (Beetleborgs) *Mike Wazowski (Monsters, Inc./Monsters, University) *Olaf (Frozen) *Will Cooper and Ludlow Lamonsoff (Pixels) *Devon and Cornwall (Quest for Camelot) *Mushu (Mulan) *Philoctetes (Hercules) *Vladimir (Anastasia) *Tantor (Tarzan) *Lumiere (Beauty and the Beast) *Fred (Big Hero 6) *Kuririn (Dragon Ball) *Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Carlos Vallerte (Power Rangers in Space) *Hoopa (Pokémon) *Han Solo(Star Wars) *Baloo (Disney's The Jungle Book) *Merlin (Disney) (Disney's The Sword in the Stone)] *Little John (Disney) (Disney's Robin Hood) *Amethyst (Steven Universe) *Tucker Foley (Danny Phantom) *Mikey Blumberg (Disney's Recess) *Soos Ramirez and Mabel Pines (Gravity Falls) *Fix-It Felix Jr. (Disney's Wreck-It Ralph) *Howard Weinerman (Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja) *Xander Bly and Chip Thorn (Power Rangers Mystic Force) *Soos(Gravity Falls) Category:Genies Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Sidekick Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Dimwits Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Heroes from the past Category:Martial Artists Category:Male Heroes Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Adventurers Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Nameless Heroes Category:Immortals Category:Magic Category:Omnipotents Category:House of Mouse Heroes Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Heroes with Heightened Awareness Category:Former Slaves Category:Elementals Category:The Icon Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Male Damsels Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Humanoid Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Gentle Giants Category:Reality-Preserver Category:Monster Slayers Category:Optimists Category:Classic Heroes Category:Famous Heroes Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Size-Shifter Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Genius Category:Wise Heroes Category:Voice of Reason Category:Book Heroes Category:Contradictory Category:Sage Category:Philanthropists Category:Straight man Category:Bond Protector Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Outright Heroes Category:Artistic Heroes Category:Honest Heroes Category:Lego Heroes